Talk:Opening Locked Doors/@comment-8248793-20150829212928
SPOILERS Hopefully I'll be done with the story by this comment! EIGHTY-SIX - Ooh Moss wants Birdstar to pick Renee and Inuwa right?? I liked how mysterious this section was and how Moss was hesitant to try to reveal the information and this gives us more inside information on the Seasons' End. EIGHTY-SEVEN - I liked how you incorporated the section name in this section, it was really creative c: Though just curious but how would Inuwa know what a gunshot/wound feel like? I mean it was a great way to incorporate but I mean Inuwa wouldn't know what it feels like...? EIGHTY EiGHT - I know you kinda explained to me earlier but I still don't really get the whole Clans' deal. Like I don't get why you get kicked out and the twelve moon rule and bleh O: Hm interesting how they find Inuwa's mother. EIGHTY NINE - Not to be really critisizing but I think you should have tried to include the theme a little more into the section rather than add it in the last part of the section just so you can say it relates to the theme. (I know it's hard tho cause I think for a few of mine I had to do that but it would have been better if it followed the theme more) But I liked this section because it really shows Renee's affection and their love. NINETY - Still don't really see the love tbh and I think it's harder to show it because Inuwa doesn't seem like the type of cat to love y'know? But that's alright, I like the story as it is :) NINETY ONE - Not much to talk about here because it was just Inuwa speculating and yeah NINETY TWO - Again not much to say though I would have loved it if you had incorporated the innocence in the flashback rather than the ending but creative all the same! NINETY THREE - Hm I'm guessing the theme was just it was simple that the day had come? Eh whatever, this isn't bout the themes anyways. I really liked how you tried to make it really tense (and you succeeded!) and the suspense is killing mee NINETY FOUR - I KNEW IT! Good suspense, kind of obvious who was gonna be chosen but that's okay! Since you did a great job with the suspense anyways, it doesn't matter and it should have been then anyways so whatever ;P NINETY FIVE - Eeee I wonder how you'll finish up this story :) It's been so great to read about Inuwa and Renee, I'll miss their cute names and idk if your planned sequel will include them :P NINETY SIX - Ooh an insight on Renee's past! It'd be really cool if you would write a short story on her past c: NINETY SEVEN - Not much going on, don't really have anything to comment on. NINETY EIGHT - OH MY GOD SHE'S GONNA CONFESS RIGHt??? Well I mean I'm not that passionate about it but I've grown into having Renee's quiet affection fro Inuwa <3 It's cute but I don't ship it or see it :P NINETY NINE - Aw this is so cute <3 But I still don't see it XD I'm sorry if you wanted us to ship it but I just never saw it D:::: But this scene is so adorable I loved it <3333 ONE HUNDRED - Nice ending. I'll miss cute Inuwa and Renee scenes and just them exploring the outside world but I'll be excited to read the sequel :) <3 GOOD JOB ON FINISHING AMG <33 END SPOILERS